Chrobin Drabbles
by Sammi Writes Fanfiction
Summary: Moments in the life of Chrom and Robin. Set throughout the story of Fe:A and beyond. Rated M for some mature content in some chapters. Chrom x Female Robin, although other parings will be mentioned.
1. Chapter 1

Heatwave

* * *

 **-When the weather is hot in Ylisse, clothes are just in the way. Robin finds herself half naked with her blue haired fiancée staring at her- not that Chrom expected to find her like that in the first place. (Contains Smut) M for mature-**

* * *

Summer was in full swing in the capital of Ylisstol, and it was beginning to take its toll on the Shepards prized Tactician, who as of this moment was lent against her desk, sweat pouring down her face, trying her best to focus on the latest batch of skirmish plans and missives in front of her.

She sighed, wiping her forehead for the fifth time in a minute, silently cursing the weather, and cursing whoever it was that didn't warn her that it would be this bad. Naga, why didn't Lissa, or even Chrom warn her, she would have procured some summer attire more fitting, instead of her trademark purple coat, which although was practical for battle, was ill fitting this weather.

Finally having enough, she tore the coat off of her body, revealing the beige camisole and miniskirt underneath. She was barefooted, thankful she didn't have to deal with her thick boots aswell.

Her attention waining, and unable to concerntrate anymore, Robin made her way across her office, flopping down on the sofa, her hand falling to her face. Damn this heat, it made her tired and grouchy. For the first time since Chrom found her she found herself longing for snow, something she found she hated just as much. Sitting up she ran a hand through her hair, that fell loose around her face instead of pulled up into her signiture plaits and ponytail, sighing once more and resigning herself to her misery.

* * *

"Hey...Robin, I..."Chrom entered the room as he usually did, without any warning. This time however he paused, taking in his Tactician fiancee's appearance, his eyes widening with what he saw.

Robin was sat on the sofa underneath the only window in the room, her usual cumbersome coat missing from her shoulders, her beige camisole top and miniskirt on display. One strap of her top had fallen down, exposing a pale shoulder. Her hair was loose and flowing in brown curls down her back. Her face was flushed, her eyes wide as she noticed his entrance. Chrom gulped as a bead of sweat trickled down her neck, rolling between the gap between her breasts.

"C-Chrom..." Robin, noticing his wandering eyes, wrapped her arms around herself, feeling more exposed the longer he looked. She gulped. "What are you doing here?" She stood and made to move behind her desk.

Chrom lunged at her, his lips crashing into hers, their bodies falling backwards till they hit the bookshelf along the back wall. Robin yelped in surprise, her finacee's hands grabbing her waist, pulling her closer as his kiss threatened to expire her there and then.

His lips left her mouth, only for him to latch onto her neck, his tounge lapping up the line of sweat still on her skin, before biting down on her collarbone, a moan escaping Robin's mouth at his actions.

"Chrom...wait," she mumbled, pulling at his blue hair to bring his head back up to face her. His eyes were hooded and dark when they met her brown ones, full of lust. His lips were swollen, and she was pretty sure hers were too. "W...we can't..." she trailed off when his finger pressed against her lips. He smiled.

"Robin... I know we decided to wait," he gulped again. "Wait till we were married... but..." he laughed, "I never expected to find you like... well like this." His lips were on hers again before she could protest, her hands pulled above her head as he pinned them there. His growing arousal prominent against her stomach.

Robin chuckled as his lips graced her collarbone, shaking her head incredulally. "Honestly Chrom," she shuddered as hit bit gently again, "we get married next week...you really can't wait?"

"Nope," was his reply, his hands releasing hers to move to her camisole, which was discarded over her head in one movement, exposing her breasts to the air, illiciting a groan from the prince when he realised she wore no breastband. "Beautiful," he whispered, his eyes transfixed by the sight, causing a blush to erupt on Robin's cheeks.

"Stop it Chrom..." she nudged him away from her, hiding her face in embarrassment. "It's embarrasssing... I'm nothing special." An indignant scoff from Chrom forced her to look at him. He was perched on the edge of the desk, looking at her with a frown and look of disbelief. He shook his head.

"I wish you would see yourself as I do," he moved in front of her again, taking her hands in his, lifting them and kissing the backs of them. "I wish you could see how beautiful you are," a kiss to her forehead, "how smart and talented you are," a kiss graced her cheeks, "and how much I love you, more with each passing day if thats even possible." He kissed her lips, and Robin's insecurities fell away as if his kiss had magical properties. She fell into him, feeling him brace them on the desk, her arms going around his neck, a warmth building in her lower stomach, her need for him growing.

Chrom wrapped a hand around her back, cupping her ass as he lifted her off the ground, moving away from the desk in an impressive show of strength. Robin wrapped her legs around his waist as they crashed into the bookcase again. She hissed at the contact of the wood on her bare skin, but was surprised to find the pain was arousing all the same. She always thought having amnesia was a curse, but in this moment she was glad she couldn't recall anyone else who may have manhandled her, in a sexy way of course, the way Chrom was now.

She busied herself unbuttoning the buttons on his shirt, thankful he wasn't wearing all of his armour, sliding it off of him, where it fell to the floor beside her own clothing. Chrom meanwhile was tracing the smooth planes of her skin across her hips and down into the waistband of her skirt, teasing touches that set her skin aflame. She broke the kiss and leant forward, biting the lobe of his ear, a moan escaping his lips that made her smile, pleased with herself.

"If you want to do this, hurry up," she whispered in his ear. "It not kind to tease you know."

Chrom flashed his winning smile. "My dear, I would never tease you."

"Wrong, you tease me all the time," she mumbled against his shoulder, biting it playfully.

"Only because its so easy," Chrom looped his thumb in her skirts waistband and this time he pulled, it sliding down her ass with easy. After a bit of work, he got it off and threw it across the room, landing somewhere neither of them care about right now.

A new found confidence course through Robin, as she dropped her feet to the floor, and pushed Chrom away from her. He raised an eyebrow in question, but she mearly smirked.

"Pants off," she commanded, kneeling down to help him to unbuckle them, before sliding them down, revealing his underwear, a definite bulge present. Curious Robin traced the tip with her finger, revelling in the noise, a half growl, half sight that exited Chrom's mouth. She did the motion a few more times, before a hand reached down to stop her. She glanced up, meeting Chrom's colbat eyes with her own. He was staring down at her crouched in front of him wearing nothing but lacy underwear, his eyes full of lust. He pulled her off the ground, a heated kiss meeting her as she stood.

"One sec," she mumbled against his mouth, walking around him and too the door of the office, clicking the lock in place in one motion.

"Good idea," Chrom hummed.

"I'm full of them," Robin walked over to the sofa and sat down, stretching her legs out along it, motioning to Chrom in a way she hoped was sexy, for him to join her.

He didn't need any further encouragement.

He pounced on her like a man possessed, his the bulge of his still underwear covered erection pressing against her already moist panties, eliciting a moan from her mouth. There wasn't much space on the couch so Chrom only hoped that he wasn't crushing Robin, but by the sounds coming out of her mouth she wasnt in pain. His hands slid down her side, towards her bottoms, a finger dipping below the waistband, down the damp hairs that lay underneath, towards the sensitive nub that was already quivering in anticipation. He touched it, experimenting with a slow swirl, Robin gasping, her head falling back, her whole body shaking in pleasure. Satified with himself, Chrom continued the ministrations, enjoying the sight of Robin squirming beneath him.

"Oh Naga," she gasped between moans. "Chrom, Oh god, don't stop."

Chrom chuckled, leaning down towards her ear.

"Whatever you want... my queen" he whispered seductively, nipping her neck. Robin, through a combination of his word, the movements his fingers made, and the biting on her neck, came loudly, his name on her lips, as she shuddered, her head lolling to one side, coating his fingers in her juices. As Robin came down from her euphoria, Chrom, curious, brought his coated fingers to his lips, licking them clean. He moaned, the sweet taste of her like a drug, addictive, and he found himself wanting more of her.

"That was... amazing," Robin's pupil were blown out in her eyes, and Chrom had never been more in love with her than he was now, almost completely naked, hair messy, breasts jiggling with the rise and fall of her breathing, completely raw and undone before him.

"I'm glad," Chrom kissed her gently, looping fingers around her underwear and pulling them down, before removing his own, his erection pressing against her warm and soaked entrance.

"Wait Chrom!" Robin pushed him back a fraction, her eyes wide and scared. Chrom frowned, instantly worried.

"What is it? Did I hurt you."

"It's not you, its me," Robin explained. "I don't have memories before I met you, as you know. But now I'm with you, now were here together about to do this, I worry. I mean, what if I'm not..." She trailed off embarrassed.

"What if what?" Chrom encouraged.

"What if your not the only person I've been with," she mumbled. "I want so much for you to be my first... but I just don't know, and I don't want you to be disapointed in me..."

"That's silly Robin," Chrom shook his head. "I love you, and I don't care eitherway. So what if your not, I wont ever look at you different. You are Robin, the love of my life, the other half to my whole, my future queen, my greatest treasure." He kissed her nose.

"Oh Chrom..." Robin's eyes filled with tears.

"I love you," he repeated.

"I love you too," she returned. "And I'm ready now."

Chrom looked down at his future wife, who smiled and nodded at his hesitance. "This will hurt, if you are... you know, that is."

"I know, it's OK, I trust you."

Given approval to continue, Chrom reached down, grabbing his member and lining it to her entrance properly. Gently he pushed through her entrance, gasping at the tightness and warmth. He sheathed himself fully, feeling resistance half way in. Robin's eyes pricked with tears as her hymen was peirced, yet she couldn't help but feel releif. Chrom, the man she loved, was her first, just like she had wished.

She hissed in pain, and Chrom instantly paused, cluing in to what had happened. He cupped her cheek, thumb brushing a stray tear away.

"I don't know how to make it not hurt."

"It's OK, this is a good thing. Just give me a minute and I'll be fine."

After a few minutes Robin nodded for him to continue. Chrom began a gentle rhythm, gripping her hips and lifting her ass so he could get a better hold. She held his shoulders, her legs wrapping around his back as he began to pick up the pace slightly, moaning softly as the previous pain was gone in the blink of an eye. Chrom, no longer able to hold back, quickened the pace further, Robin's moans a sign he was doing things right.

"Gods Robin...you f-feel so good." he ground out between thrusts. His breathing was rapid, and the obscene sound of their bodies coming together in wet squelches only made him more and more incoherent, his own release climbing ever higher. Robin was moaning beneath him, eyes closed as she bit her lip to avoid screaming, the pleasure building towards another blinding orgasm.

"C-chrom... I'm.. gonna," she moaned another moment later, and Chrom felt her walls clench around his throbbing erection, as Robin came again, unable to control the moan of lust that escaped her lips. Chrom felt himself coming undone just at the sight below him.

"M-me too," he moaned, capturing her lips as he came, hard, his vision whiting out, an animalistic growl in his chest, as his seed painted her insides with his cum.

He fell atop her, all of his strength leaving him. They lay there, panting, covered in sweat, yet happier than they could have ever imagined. After a few minutes Chrom pulled himself out of her, and rolled them, so Robin was now on top of them.

* * *

"That was amazing," Robin spoke first.

"Your amazing," Chrom countered, enjoying the flush on Robin's cheeks at his complement. Robin averted her gaze, instead tracing the pattern of the Brand Of the Exalt on Chrom's right shoulder. "I can't wait till were married, till we get to start our life together."

"Me either Chrom," Robin smiled at him warmly, her pale eyes alight with happiness. She climbed off of him, leaving him naked on the sofa, to go gather her clothes, strewn all across the office, her skirt eventually found by the door. She she dressed she looked over her shoulder, finding Chrom still naked and unmoved. "Chrom," she chastised. "As much as I enjoy the view, you should probably get dressed, people will start to wonder where you are."

"Ugh, Frederick is going to be mad," Chrom covered his eyes with his arm. "I told him I was only dropping in to see you for a while."

"And I promised Lissa I'd meet her, Marribelle and Sumia to discuss the final touches for the wedding, so I'm getting an earful too." She threw his shirt to him, and he sighed before sitting up and pulling it on, catching his pants when they followed suit. Once they were both dressed Robin unlocked the door and turned to Chrom who was pouting.

"The minute I step outside that door I'm going to be pulled in every direction again," he muttered. "Can't we just stay in here a bit longer?"

"Nope," Robin chuckled. "Honestly Chrom, what did you expect. Your going to be Exalt. Of course everyone wants your attention."

"Yours is the only attention I want," he grumbled. She kissed his lips once, his hands on her waist.

"Soon we will be married and you can have my attention as much as you like, future husband."

"Have I told you how much I cant wait?"

"Once or twice," she teased. She opened the door. "Now go, We have jobs to do or we're both in for it."

He sighed. "Your right of course," he brushed her cheek. "I just miss you thats all."

"I miss you too, but our duty comes first, remember?"

"How could I forget, you remind me all the time."

"Someone has too," she moved around him and out of the door. "But if you really miss me, maybe I can find time in my busy schedual to fit you in tonight... if your game." Before he could answer she head off down the hallway and out of sight.

* * *

That cheeky minx, Chrom thought as he shook his head, setting off down the same hallway, yet turning the opposite way Robin had.

"Milord," Fredericks voice hit him instantly, the brown haired knight jogging towards him. "I have been looking for you everywhere. We have a strategy meeting to go to."

"Right of course," Chrom groaned, running his hands through his hair. Frederick was giving him a puzzled look however and Chrom wondered why.

"Milord," Frederick's voice was deadpan as he spoke his next word carefully. "Is there any reason your shirt is buttoned in that fashion?"

"Huh?" Chrom looked down. His shirt was buttoned all wrong, some of the button holes missed entirely, and his collar was upturned. "Oh..."

"Honestly Milord," Frederick began to berate him, warning him about tardiness at the strategy meetings, and how it wasn't acceptable.

"Uhuh," Chrom began to walk, fixing his shirt as he did, Frederick keeping pace with him, continuing his lecture on appearances.

But Chrom wasn't listening, not really, instead his thoughts were solely on his Fianc'ee, and on the wonderful life they would have together.

* * *

 **Authors note- This piece is set between the two years of peace, just before Chrom and Robin marry. Part of me always imagined Chrom being the impatient one when it came to intimacy, and all it would take was finding Robin the way he did for whatever restraint he had to crumble, not that he had a lot to begin with.**


	2. Chapter 2

Lucina

* * *

 **-Lucina is born, and Chrom can't help but panic, the thought of losing his wife and baby ever present in his mind. (Aka- Chrom is a worrier) Also as a note, they have no idea of Lucina's sex, so this will also be their reactions to meeting their little girl-**

* * *

It had happened suddenly. One moment they had been walking the courtyard, Chrom supporting his heavily pregnant wife as she waddled along side him, the next Robin had gasped in pain, her eyes scrunched in pain.

"Robin!" he'd yelped. "Whats the matter?" Her hand was apon her stomach. "Is it the baby?"

"I think the baby is coming," she breathed out, riding the wave of pain that wracked her body.

"Oh god!" Chrom instantly started to panic, running a hand through his hair. "Oh god, what do we do. We need Lissa... no Libra..."

"Chrom, breathe," Robin who was calmer than a woman in labour should be, placed her hand on Chrom's shoulder. "We need to head inside and be calm about this. We probably have a while," she flinched again as another wave of pain hit, this one causing her to fall to her knees, "Or not," she added meekly.

"Robin!" Chrom knelt in front of her. "Come on lets get you to Libra," he scooped her carefully into his arms, standing up and jogging towards the infirmary.

"Some tactician I am," Robin murmured. "I can plan for enemy movements and predict strategies, yet a baby has me with no plans in place."

Chrom chuckled, seeming calmer than he was a minute ago. "Babies never come on a schedual, or so I hear." He kissed her forehead. "I love you Robin, I can't believe were having a baby." His blue eyes sparkled with excitement, he was grinning ear to ear.

"I love you too Chrom," Robin smiled despite the pain she was clearly in. "And I can't wait to meet our baby."

* * *

Chrom was pacing back and forth in front of their quarters, as he had done on and off for the past 5 hours, when Frederick and Lonq'u arrived.

"Milord," Frederick greeted with a bow. "I'm sorry I took so long, I couldn't get away from my other duties."

"It's OK Frederick," Chrom stopped pacing to greet them both. "Lonq'u," he nodded to the stoic Myrmidon. Lonq'u and he were always cordial to each other, moreso since they became brother-in-laws. Lissa couldn't have chosen a better husband than the Feroxi warrior, and Chrom had easily given his blessing for them towed.

"Chrom," Lonq'u replied stiffly. "Is Lissa inside?"

"She is, as is Libra and Maribelle.

"And Lady Robin?" Frederick asked. "How is she?" It still surprised Chrom to hear Frederick treat Robin so formally, considering the rocky start the two of them had had. But Frederick now trusted Robin implicitly, and Robin had a fast friend in the Ylisseian knight.

"Damned if I know," Chrom ran a hand through his hair for what felt like the 20th time in a hour. "Apparently I'm not allowed inside the room, something about it being uncouth, Maribelle's word." He sighed. "Surely having three of them in there means something is wrong, right?" He glanced at his friends, who seemed to have no words of comfort for him.

"I'm sure its fine Milord," Frederick said eventually.

"Then why can't I shake the feeling somethings wrong?" A scream from inside the room caused Chrom to pace again, his hands now in his hair, tugging his azure locks in worry. "What if I lose her Frederick, what if I lose them both."

Frederick looked down at the young prince, seeing the distress in his eyes, the fear for both his wife and child. "Milord, I'm sure everything is fine. Robin is strong, as is the babe." His hand came down on Chrom's shoulder. "Robin wouldn't want you to stress this way."

"I know," Chrom sighed again, clenching his fists as another scream erupted through the door from his wife. "But tell me you wouldn't be the same if it was Sumia?" He looked at Lonq'u. "Or Lissa?"

"Point taken," Frederick conceeded. "But I would have faith in my wife's strength."

"As would I," Lonq'u smiled. "Lissa is a formiddable woman, especially since she took up the Axe. She scares me somewhat."

Despite his worry Chrom laughed at his words. Imagining his sister, who he always deemed so delicate, scaring Lonq'u by wielding an axe with such ferocity just made him smile.

About an hour later the screams from within the room died down, replaced with silence so deafening. Chrom had a hand on the door within seconds, ready to wrench the door open, when the unmistakable cry of a newborn, the sweetest sound to his ears, was heard. His hand faltered on the door handle, stunned.

Moments later Lissa exited the room, her eyes filled with tears, and Chrom's heart dropped. Was Robin OK? Was it possible his wife had died bringing life to their child? No, Chrom couldn't bear that thought.

"Lissa," he grabbed his sister by the shoulder, "Is Robin OK?"

"Oh Chrom," Lissa wiped her eyes. "She's fine." Chrom sighed in releif. "I'm just so happy, thats all." Maribelle and Libra entered the hallway.

"Lord Chrom, would you like to go meet your daughter?" Libra asked.

"D-daughter?" Chrom couldn't believe it. He had a daugher. It didin't seem real.

"Yep," Lissa nodded. She made her way to her husband, who placed a hand upon her shoulder. She looked exhausted, her blond hair loose of its pigtails, her eyes bloodshot. "She's beautiful Chrom," she sniffled.

"Thank you Lissa, you go rest, you've earn't it."

* * *

Dissmissing all of his friends Chrom opened the door to their quarters, tentatively stepping inside.

The sight that greeted him caused his heart to burst with happiness.

Robin lay on the bed, covered up to her waist by neumerous blankets. She looked tired and her hair was a brown mess around her face, some still plastered to her skin, yet Chrom swore she had never looked more beautiful. In her arms lay a bundle swaddled and held close by his wife, and he swore he could see a tuft of blue hair. Robin looked up and smiled at him, her eyes full of tears.

"Hey you," she greeted, her voice tired but non the less happy.

"Hey you," he moved closer, almost afraid to get too close, choosing to pause at the foot of the bed.

"Aren't you going to come meet your daughter?" Robin tapped the side of the bed next to her inviting him to come sit. Chrom moved around the bed, carefully climbing next to his wife, moving close to the bundle in her arms.

The sight took his breath away.

Pink skinned, with the same bright blue hair as him, his daughter was snoozing in her mothers arms, her tiny fingers curled into fists. Robin carefully moved her arms, transferring the babe into Chrom's waiting arms. The little princess cooed in her sleep, and that was all it took for Chrom's eyes to water, a lone tear falling down his cheek.

"She's perfect," he whispered. "Oh Robin," he turned his head to kiss her. "You've made me the happiest man in the world."

"If I knew thats all it took, I'd have done it sooner," Robin yawned, resting her head on his shoulder, her arm looping through his as she stared down at their daughter. "Just maybe let me rest for a few years and if your lucky I'll do it all again."

Chrom chuckled. "I'll hold you to that."

"I'm thinking a boy next time though," she yawned again. "Complete the set, you know."

"Sure thing," Chrom looked down at his wife. "Your amazing Robin, so strong to have gone through all this," she snuggled into him, her eyes struggling to keep open. "You should rest, you've had an exausting few hours."

"As have you, I'm sure."

"I'm fine," he brushed off her concern. "I'll stay awake and watch over you both. I promise I'll keep you both safe."

"Expecting a Risen attack?" she chuckled.

"Don't say that," he groaned. "You have a scarily accurate way of predicting when they are near."

"Don't worry so much dear husband," Robin's eyes closed. "I don't predict anything right now." She breathed out a sigh. "But I'm sure Frederick wouldn't let them near if by some bad luck they did show up."

Chrom chuckled, "Of course he would." He watched his wife settle herself as best she could on the pillow beside him, hr body finall giving in to sleep. "Oh and Robin, I forgot to ask," he looked down at his daughter, who still slept. "What colour are her eyes?"

"Blue," Robin mumbled, a smirk tugging at her lips as if she knew more. Chrom frowned. "There's a small surprise, but I think I'll let you discover that yourself." Within moments she fell asleep, the rise and fall of her chest a comfort to Chrom.

* * *

An hour later a gentle knock came apon the door.

"Enter," Chrom spoke softly so as not to wake either his wife or daughter.

Frederick entered the room, a tray in his hand, ladened with bowls of steaming soup, bread rolls and warm glasses of cocoa, a Frederick speciality.

"Milord," he bowed. "Am I intruding?" He took in the sight of Robin asleep, keeping his voice respectfully low.

"Of course not my friend, come in," Frederick stepped closer to the bed, placing the tray of food on the desk under the table.

"I brought you and Lady Robin some food, neither of you have eaten for most of the day and it is wise to keep your strength up."

"Thank you Frederick, thoughtful as always," Chrom shifted himself slightly, his body numb from being in the same position for a while. "But somehow I cannot find it in my heart to put her down." His daughter shuffled in his arms, and Chrom smiled down at her, totally at peace. Frederick stood at the side of the bed and looked down at the newborn princess, smiling.

"She is beautiful Milord," he looked at Chrom, a man he'd watched grow from a bumbling teen, who would rush into danger without thought for his own saftey, into a man who would be Exalt, who was married and now had a daughter, who had so much to live for now. Sure Frederick imagined that Chrom would still be as reckless as ever, but at least he had a family to make sure he wouldn't rush into things. As much as he hadn't wanted to admit it in the beginning, Robin really was the best thing that had happened to the prince. Two halves of a whole was right, for Robin counteracted Chrom's rash nature perfectly, stopping him from recklessly running into danger. And their love was evident by the small babe in Chrom's arms.

"Thank you," Chrom smiled. "I still can't believe she real."

"Does she have a name yer Sire?"

"Not yet no, but I have some ideas, for when Robin wakes up."

As if on cue, Robin groaned, wiping her eyes of sleep, before tentatively sitting up. "Is that Frederick's famous hot chocolate I smell?" she asked.

"Indeed Milady," Frederick grabbed the tray of food and placed it before her. "I also to the liberty to bring you both food."

"Your too kind Frederick," she took a mug and took a sip of the rich chocolate drink. "Also how many times have I told you to just call me Robin, I mean you did before I married Chrom?"

"I couldn't Milady, it wouldn't be proper," Frederick bowed.

Robin waved a hand in dismissal, "Proper? Frederick, we are friends, are we not?"

"Of course we are Mil..." seeing Robin frown at him he backpedalled. "Robin." The future queen smiled at him.

"Better," she sipped the cocoa again before looking to her husband. "You should eat too Chrom."

"I will," he promised, "I just don't want to put her down right now."

"She's asleep Chrom, she doesn't need us right now." She placed her hand atop his where it rested on their daughter. "We need all the strength we can get, we can't neglect our own health."

"She's right Milord," Frederick added.

"See, your outnumbered," Robin chuckled. "Frederick will hold her while we both eat, fair?"

"Milady, you would really entrust her to me?" the Knight gasped. "Surely she would prefer her crib?"

"I disagree," Robin shrugged. "I say she would prefer her Uncle Frederick watching over her when her parents cannot, right Chrom."

"Sounds perfect to me," Chrom smiled at the knight, who's mouth was agap. "What do you say Frederick, are you up to the task?"

Stunned Frederick's usual composure slipped and his eyes watered. To be given the honor of being an Uncle to the tiny babe, despite no relation to the two royals, not even through marriage, was humbling. He cleared his throat and wiped his eyes before anwering.

"I would be honoured."

With the baby settled with Frederick in a nearby chair, the new parents tucked into the soup he had kindly brought them, enjoying the last moments of silence before their daughter needed them again.

The only sounds heard were the sounds of spoons against bowls, and a small humming from the corner, where Frederick held the baby. Robin realised that he was humming a tune, one she didn't recognise.

"Thats a lovely tune Frederick," she piped up.

"Thank you Milady," Robin rolled his eyes at the formallity, but decided to let it slid. "My mother would sing this to me when I was young. The princess seems to enjoy it at least." Noticing Robin had finished her food he stood and brought the baby back over, helping to resettle her into her mothers arms. He then gathered the bowls and mug, placing them on the tray, before removing the tray off of the bed. "I'll take my leave now, if there is nothing else you need?"

"Thank you Frederick, but I think we will be fine for now," Chrom smiled at his friend.

He bowed, "Milord, Milady." Before leaving the room.

Robin chuckled.

"He's never going to call me Robin again is he?"

"I'm used to it, no matter how much I wish he wouldn't, Frederick really is set in his ways," Chrom looked down at his daughter, who's eyes were starting to open her eyes. "Look, she's waking up." He lent closer as his daughters eyes opened wider, her blue eyes meeting his, before realisation dauned on him. He could see Robin smirk out of the corner of his eyes as he suddenly realised what he was seeing in his daughters left eye. Clear as day over her pupil was the Brand of the Exalt. "Wha.. Robin, is that what I think it is?"

"Yes," she said simply.

"But not even I was born with mine, neither was Em. Lissa's never appeared at all as you know," his finder traced his daughters cheek. "How is this possible?" Chrom's eyes filled with tears again, and he allowed them to fall freely.

"Oh my darling, Robin snuggled him as best she could whilst holding the baby. "She's strong, just like her father." Chrom sniffled, looking to his wife, his eyes red and puffy.

"I'm not strong Robin, especially when it comes to you," she looked at him, her head tilted in curiousity. "When I wasn't allowed to be with you, to hold your hand as you delivered our daughter, I was scared," he continued. "I spent 5 hours pacing or sitting nervously, constantly thinking something bad was going to happen to you or the baby."

"Chrom..."

"Frederick did all he could to comfort me, hell even Lonq'u made me laugh," Robin chuckled.

"I didn't know Lonq'u knew how to make people laugh?"

"Me neither, but it was appreciated," Chrom sighed. "I'm just so glad your both OK." He kissed the top of her head, breathing in the scent of her. Silence ensued for a little, before he spoke again. "She still needs a name huh."

"Yeah... She can't be just baby all her life," his wife shifted to face him. "Do you have any ideas?"

"I do... well just one really. I thought of it while you were sleeping and wanted to run it by you."

"Oh?"

"I was watching her sleep, and thinking how she was the light of my life, much like her mother, when it hit me. Lucina, it means light," Chrom smiled. "What do you think?"

"I love it!" Robin smiled down at her daughter. "What do you think? Is that your name baby girl?" The princess stared at them and yawned, her blue eyes blinking up at her parents. "I think she likes it?"

"She's only a few hours old, I don't think she gets it."

"Well if she's strong like you, maybe she's smart like me, and understands us perfectly?" Robin shrugged.

"I very much hope so," Chrom agreed. "Well then Lucina it is then?"

"Hello Lucina," Robin cooed. "It us, your parents. Were so glad to finally meet you."

"We love you so much," Chrom added. He stared at Robin, who was beaming ear to ear. His heart swelled with happiness and love at the sight of his wife and daughter beside him. "And I love you."

"I love you too Chrom," she sealed her declaration with a kiss.

A kiss that was interupped by Lucina's soft cries.

Chrom groaned. "We're not going to have alone time for a long time, are we?

"Nope," Robin laughed at her husbands pout. "Not for 18 years at least."

"Is she hungry?"

"I think so, honestly it's all new to me, I only hope I do ok."

"You'll be fantastic," Chrom said confidently. "And I'll be right here, for both of you."

* * *

Chrom wasn't able to sleep, no matter how exausted he was. He instead watched him daughter sleep in her crib, while Robin slept in the bed. Part of him was still frightened this was all a dream, that this happiness he had found wasn't his to enjoy, that he was living a dream of someone elses life.

The rise and fall of his daughters chest as she slept was a comfort to him, and he found himself mesmerised by it. The fact that he had help create something so small and innocent, untouched by the war, still boggled his mind.

Although Robin had claimed she was the spit of him, as she slept Chrom noticed that her facial structure and nose were most definitly her mothers, and he was glad even the smallest parts of Robin had graced their daughters features.

Lucina cooed in her sleep, and Chrom placed a hand on her stomach in comfort.

"It's OK Lucina, papa is here," he felt slightly silly for talking to his newborn as he knew she couldn't understand him anyway, but he made the promise anyway. "I promise I won't ever leave you, I'll always be here for you, and so will your Mother. On my life I swear I will keep you safe."

He kept his vigil, watching over the two greatest loves of his life, until morning finally came.

* * *

 **Authors note: I always imagine Chrom panicking when Robin goes into labour. I also imagine him being a doting father to both baby Lucina and of course future Lucina ( who will be in a future drabble chapter, as will everyones favourite child unit, Morgan). I also felt Frederick being a big part of Lucina and Morgan's lives is something Chrom and Robin would want, even though he isn't technically family.**


End file.
